Mommy's Little Prince
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Luke can't help but notice a guest stopping by the Farm with Ben. He has a strong feeling he knows her but who is she? Why does his aunt and Uncle seem tight lip about her more then Ben the old Hermit?


**Arashi: This can be seen as a companion fic to "Daddy where are you." Instead of Anakin meeting Luke one-shot I change my mind to Padmé meeting Luke instead. So I hope it's as good as the other. Other then continue this line of Anakin meeting his son and Padmé meeting her daughter. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars or its characters since George Lucas create the series that many still love today. I just write for fun and a hobby so it means I don't make money off of fics I write.**

Summary: Luke can't help but notice a guest stopping by the Farm with Ben. He has a strong feeling he knows her but who is she? Why does his aunt and Uncle seem tight lip about her more then Ben the old Hermit?

* * *

><p>Mommy's Little Prince<p>

Humming a tune he hears in his dreams, Luke stars at the stars for a bit before heading into bed. At eight years old he wish to know about his parents. Anything about them to help him know his questions. He perks up hearing a speeder coming to the farm.

He stands up shouting, "Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru! Someone's coming!"

The couple runs out just as the speeder makes a stop. Owen's lips curl in disgust seeing the hermit walk towards them while gesturing his companion to wait. He doesn't like the man that much since he would feel Luke's head with stories.

He ask curiously trying to hide the disgust in his voice, "What do you want Kenobi?"

Obi-wan sighs hearing the disgust in the younger man's tone. He glance over his shoulder to see Luke watching with hopeful eyes. Similar eyes to his father. Obi-wan pushes that thought away knowing Anakin can't be save yet. It's too soon. He didn't know someone save the former Jedi from the darkness in his heart.

"I have someone that wants to talk to Luke." Obi-wan reply simply nodding to his companion to move closer.

"Who would this be?" Beru ask curiously.

"Me," A woman's voice reply from under the cloak she's wearing. She push down the cowl to show the face of one Padmé Amidala Skywalker.

Owen and Beru Lars stiffen up seeing the face. Luke glance between them wondering what's going on. He can sense he could trust the woman. Something about her seems trusting and safe. Maybe she can tell him about his family or something.

Owen glance at Luke's direction before stepping near the stranger hissing in her ear, "You should bee dead or something. You gave up the chance to raise him."

Padmé's eyes darken in anger at the farmer's words. How dare he say she can't see her own son? She knows her husband might not be the same man but she's in hiding herself. Her fist tighten into fist just as Ben place a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Uncle Owen…I do want to meet this person." A child's voice calls out making the man to glance at his nephew with a look of annoyance.

The boy's chin lift up in a manner getting Obi-wan to get reminded of the woman near him. He smiles a small bit as Luke moves forward staring between him and the woman. Luke holds out a hand replying respectfully, "It's nice to meet you Ma'am. My name is Luke. What is yours?"

Such child innocence that Padmé miss this whole time even knowing her baby is before her. Her eyes tears up at the sound of her child's voice. She couldn't help but be remind of his father she'll most likely never see again. She speaks over the lump forming, "Padmé."

She finds it hard to say she's his mother. She'll have him know her as a friend or so to know her. She miss her princess but seeing her prince is worth it. Even if he doesn't know who she really is.

Luke stares at the woman rather surprise she's letting call her by her given name instead of the usual surname. Nerveless he bows with respect noting the woman's look of surprise and misty eye look. He couldn't help but feel he's supposed to know her. He shrugs it off letting him smile earning a softer one in turn.

"That's a nice name, Ms. Padmé." Luke replies ignoring the look his uncle is giving him.

Padmé just smiles softly at the boy then gives Owen a hard look getting the man to scoff. She won't let him ruin her visit with the child. It's his next question that stumps her.

"Ms. Padmé do you know who my mother is?"

"Yes." Is all she could answer?

"What is she like?" The child ask eyes wide with curiosity and a smile etches on his young face.

"She's a kind woman who wish to protect those around her. She been known to be stubborn and hardheaded about some things," Padmé replies ignoring the hidden cough from Obi-wan giving him a slight warning look at her words.

"You for got to add beautiful as well," Obi-wan answers making Padmé blush slightly but watch as Luke nods in thought.

"She sounds like an angel," Luke said not realizing the tears as the woman remember her husband calling her thought when they first meet. The boy glance at his uncle to find the anger making him shiver a bit wondering if he'll be punish for disobeying him.

"Luke time for bed now," Owen growls out getting the blond hair boy to sigh nodding miserably feeling he's going to get it later.

"Now let the child come with me and Ben," Padmé tries to bargain wanting to spend time with her son when the farmer glares at her.

"Have you been raising him for the past eight years? No Padmé you haven't. You may be his mother but that's just it nothing more," Owen shouts finally letting his temper lose getting Obi-wan who's watching take in Luke's expression mix of shock, hope and wondering.

"I had my reasons, Lars." Padmé hisses back storming closer as her brown eyes burn with anger.

"You mean you're my mommy?" the child ask eyes staring into brown shade seeing Padmé's sad look feel with regret and guilt.

"Yes my little prince," She answers softly staring at him before giving Owen a dark look.

"Leave my property," Owen growls out as his own wife nods in agreement getting the woman before him to shake her head. "Let see if I'll let you see your son again."

"You'll let her see him since he's coming with us," Obi-wan growls angrily air crackling with the force letting Padmé know she's not on her own.

"Thank you Ben," Padmé murmurs using the alias name the older man is using. Out loud she informs Luke, "Luke go inside and pack your things."

Luke nod rushing indoors to his room mind racing. The fact he just meet his mother and going to go with her is still a shock in his young mind. What adventures will happen now he found his mom. Maybe down the line he can ask questions of his father. He knows it may be best to listen to old Ben that way things can go in their favor.

After gathering all his things Luke rushes back out breathing hard since out of breath. He just smiles following Ben to the speeder and giggles as he's place in. He watch as his mother continues the conversation before turning around to storm back to the speeder then soften her scowl to a loving motherly smile just for him.

"Where to?" She ask Obi-wan as he heads to the nearest port.

"I believe its time we talk with Bail about Leia," Obi-wan replies not realizing at that moment the said princess is no longer with Bail but with her daddy traveling in the galaxy while hearing old tales of his youth.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Something sweet and innocent such as a family fluff moment as the first meeting of mother and son. May eventually have a couple of one-shots where Anakin and Padmé meet their other children before having one where they'll be a family again. Please read and review<strong>


End file.
